This invention relates to ball gloves and mitts and in particular to improvements in webs for such gloves and mitts.
A variety of web constructions have been made in an effort to improve control and/or the ability of a glove or mitt to catch balls. Examples of such web constructions are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,321,771 and 4,192,018, incorporated herein by reference. A particular problem in the design of webs for gloves and mitts is to provide a web that can absorb or dissipate the impact energy from catching a ball. This is important to improving the ability of the glove or mitt to catch and retain the ball as well as to increasing the comfort of the user.